This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Integrated circuits include memory circuits to store and access data. A multi-port memory may have more than one port to access memory contents. During read and write operations, contention may occur when a read operation occurs at the same time of a write operation. Handling of contention scenarios may be difficult due to impact on frequency of operation.